Reflections of the Fellowship
by Mainecoon
Summary: Seven poems reflecting the thoughts of each member of the Fellowship (minus Frodo and Sam, because I've written tons about them already).
1. Introduction

Introduction:  
  
There are only seven poems in this series because, having written so much about Frodo and Sam, I decided to give the REST of the Fellowship a break and try my hand at giving them some life. ;-) I consider it a successful experiment in all cases except Boromir's  
  
All of these poems with the exception of Boromir's are set around the same time. The poems here are reflections of the Fellowship (minus Frodo and Sam) during the Battle of the Pelennor Fields (that would be the bit where Denathor goes loony and Merry and Eowyn kill the Witch-King.... you know, the BIIIIIG battle at the end of the book....). You WILL have to have read the books to understand these, because they generally focus on details left out of the movie or things that have not yet occurred.   
  
Boromir's poem is set some time between Gandalf's death in Khazad-Dum and the Fellowship's arrival at Lothlorien.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~M 


	2. "Pilgrim Hat" (Gandalf)

"Pilgrim Hat"  
(Gandalf)  
  
Of all the things in Middle-Earth  
That I remember with regret,  
Of all things bright and beautiful,  
All creatures great and small;  
Of all the things I miss the most,  
The wanderings I can't forget,  
There is one secret in my heart  
Which I'll miss most of all.  
  
I wore a hat of Elven grey  
Atop my head with silver framed.  
Its point was bent from battering,  
Its life a constant storm.  
It rode with me through sea and sky  
And through the wilderness untamed.  
In summer's heat it shaded me,  
In winter kept me warm.  
  
I counted it a loyal friend.  
It kept me dry in rain and snow.  
Though stained a bit by leaves and sweat,  
And one edge slightly frayed,  
'Twas proudly borne and proudly stood.  
It followed me where I would go-  
Deep into caves where waited doom,  
I fell, yet still it stayed.  
  
And now upon my aging brow  
A thing unstained, so strange to me:  
White as the eyes of newborn earth,  
It catches glints of sun.  
Still I remember my old hat,  
Its death, like mine, so fiery.  
Though this new hat may grow on me,  
I'll always love that one.  
  
...end... 


	3. "Imladris" (Aragorn)

"Imladris"  
(Aragorn)  
  
Though I was born to be a king,  
A crown of gold set on my brow,  
At times I wonder as I sleep,  
Who are the real heroes now?  
  
As I lie dreaming in my bed  
Of linen or of forest leaves,  
Another soul is cursed by Fate,  
Caught in the winding web she weaves.  
  
The world was never mine to save,  
Nor his to rule from gilded throne.  
Yet I my armies 'round me keep  
While he must face his foes alone.  
  
Then as my sore heart yearns for him,  
No longer proud I feel the strain,  
I flee in dreams from blood-bathed fields  
And go to Imladris again.  
  
The days I knew when I was young  
And sheltered by the wooded hills!  
They call to me, they sing to me  
Until the world around me stills.  
  
Fair Imladris, my father's home,  
Boughs ever green through winter's cold,  
Last homely house where I was raised,  
Where dwell all stories ever told!  
  
Though I was born to be a king,  
From towers to keep my kingdom free,  
No palace could I make my home,  
For that Imladris e'er shall be.  
  
...end... 


	4. "Halflings Blessing" (Boromir)

"Halfling Blessing"  
(Boromir)  
  
A child is given burdens great  
Which should be borne by worthy Men.  
They would destroy our saving grace  
As we play nursemaids unto them.  
  
I watch them as we journey forth,  
I hear their laughter as they sing.  
I envy them their carelessness,  
Their closeness to our future king.  
  
At first I scowled that I am bound  
To care for youths of foolish mind.  
I wonder at how easily  
They leave their lives and home behind.  
  
The Bearer is a solemn sort  
When left to keep the watch at night.  
I hear him whisper to the dark,  
I see him listening in fright.  
  
And what foul creatures haunt his dreams?  
What secrets that he dare not tell  
To any but his halfling fool  
Who follows him and guards so well?  
  
Now them I see, these two small ones,  
Devoted friends, deserving songs.  
My heart can see their truest bond,  
Companionship for which it longs.  
  
A child was given burdens great  
Which should be borne by worthy Men;  
Yet they have Friendship's saving grace,  
So I shall trust my fate to them.  
  
...end... 


	5. "Elven Secrets" (Gimli)

"Elven Secrets"  
(Gimli)  
  
Above the gold of Lorien,  
The trees were crowned with silver clouds.  
Their purple hues I marveled at;  
The sapphire sky made kingly shrouds.  
  
No mithril could be pure enough  
To match the Lady's flawless skin,  
And diamonds dim beneath her gaze,  
So humbled by her light within.  
  
Now even on the fields of war,  
The Elves find beauty in the grime.  
Their light steps whisper when they're near:  
"All troubles melt away in time."  
  
What have my people all forgotten-  
Truth unseen for too much pride?  
And what foul times drown Elvish laughter  
In the tears they cannot hide?  
  
Friend and brother, friend forever,  
I am with you as you weep.  
Do not turn your sad heart from me,  
For your secret I shall keep.  
  
And if tears are Elven secrets,  
I have many I would tell.  
Take my secrets, Elven brother.  
Hold them to you; guard them well.  
  
Beneath the gold of braided hair,  
His eyes were crowned with silver tears.  
Beside my gift from Lorien,  
They'll stay with me for all my years.  
  
...end...  



	6. "Nimrodel" (Legolas)

"Nimrodel"  
(Legolas)  
  
The waters sang to me of peace.  
Sweet Nimrodel! I call to thee  
From places where all light is gone  
And hope that you remember me.  
  
My eyes are heavy now with tears,  
My body aches from battling;  
Yet gladly would I journey forth  
If only I could hear you sing.  
  
Of golden leaves in Lorien  
You whispered to my broken heart.  
Ah, Nimrodel, you ease my pain  
And slowly tear my soul apart.  
  
I knew you when the world was young.  
I danced upon your earthy shore.  
No care I knew, yet now I fear  
That I shall hear thy songs no more.  
  
Sweet Nimrodel, when days are done  
And mingled blood of friend and foe  
Flows to your waters, sing to me  
Of lands where all the dead men go.  
  
And if my blood among the slain  
Finds you again, I pray thee hold  
Me in your song that I may toil  
No longer as in days of old.  
  
Not long ago you sang of peace.  
Sweet Nimrodel! I call to thee  
From places where all hope is gone  
And hope that you remember me.  
  
...end... 


	7. "Someone Else's River" (Merry)

"Someone Else's River" (Merry)  
  
Dear Brandy Hall stood proud and tall  
In hills beside the Brandywine  
Where water laughed and bubbled at  
The praise we loved to give her.  
The boats creaked gently on their moors-  
The sound still tugs this heart of mine  
Each time upon this quest I meet  
Another winding river.  
  
Four travelers we, the road to Bree  
By Withywindle's banks of grass  
Were led astray; by fortune saved  
And River-Daughter met us.  
Bruinen sang her welcome-song  
When weary to the valley pass  
We sought our friend in Rivendell,  
And hope did not forget us.  
  
Sirannon's tomb would be our doom:  
She led us to the gates of Hell.  
Her murky depths could never do  
To wash away our sorrow.  
We fled in broken Fellowship;  
The lullaby of Nimrodel  
Drank gladly of our tears until  
We left upon the morrow.  
  
Our grieving told, the Silverlode  
Bid us farewell from Lorien.  
The Entwash chose our paths at last-  
The Fellowship was parted.  
Our ways were crossed once more, then lost.  
By Anduin we met again.  
No brighter face has greeted me  
Since when our journey started.  
  
The city's wall stands proud and tall.  
Near Anduin the citadel  
Knows that each flowing stream can be  
A taker or a giver.  
And though the waters comfort me,  
Each time I hear a harbor bell  
I know it's meant for other hearts  
On someone else's river.  
  
...end... 


	8. "No More Games" (Pippin)

"No More Games"   
(Pippin)  
  
In winter when the Shire was white  
With sparkling snow, I used to play.  
When I with my companions fought,  
Our swords were sticks, our battles gay.  
  
Our laughter was our battle-cry,  
Then when we tired, we used to talk  
Of restlessness that bid us all  
Go on another endless walk.  
  
And when at last the winds blew cold,  
The sunlight turned to starry blue,  
We huddled close and trudged on home,  
Forgetting all the day's to-do.  
  
But now there is no end of day,  
No fire and tea to find back home.  
I almost miss the restlessness  
And wonder why I chose to roam.  
  
Now here I find you wandering,  
My dearest cousin, closest friend,  
With broken arm, cheeks wet with tears-  
Oh, won't this nightmare ever end?  
  
Come and lay your head upon me,  
Let me hold your frozen hand.  
Help will be here soon, I promise.  
You can cry; I understand.  
  
The winter snow, no longer white,  
Is red with blood of many names.  
I'm young but even I can see:  
I know that there are no more games.  
  
...end... 


End file.
